


STAAA

by AnaLilCrelcel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Random & Short, Will be updated whenever I get weird ideas lol, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLilCrelcel/pseuds/AnaLilCrelcel
Summary: A bunch of short random drabbles, hopefully they can make you laugh a little :)Irregular updates !
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin
Kudos: 2





	1. Fucking Peaches, Man

**Author's Note:**

> They visited GOT7, went home and got drunk (yes in that order, I swear).  
> Shenanigans ensue.

_Flowers, flowers. Pretty flowers._

_Flowers for you, flowers for her, flowers for me._

_Flowers for us. Flowers for everybody else too._

_Peaches, peaches. Juicy peaches._

_Peaches for you, peaches for him, peaches for me._

_Peaches for us, and for everyone else too._

_Kittens, kittens. Soft black kittens._

_Kittens for you, kittens for them, kittens for me._

_Kittens for us. Kittens for everybody else !_

_————_

_Crayons, crayons. Rainbow crayons._

_Crayons for you, crayons for her, crayons for me._

_Crayons for us. Crayons for everybody else too._

_Candy, candy. Pastel candy._

_Candy for you, candy for him, candy for me._

_Candy for us, and for everyone else too._

_Hamsters, hamsters. Fluffly hamsters._

_Hamsters for you, hamster for them, hamsters for me._

_Hamsters for us. Hamsters for everybody else !_

_————_

"For the last time Felix, no, these are not acceptable lyrics !"

"But hyung look, I changed the words !"

"You changed the words ?! You just made another one of the same verse and put crayons, fucking hamsters and candy instead of kittens, flowers and fucking peaches !"

"Hyung, did — ouch! — did you just say bi-"

"Jeongin, go back to sleep."

"No fun, Seungmin ! Go get these fucking peaches Innie, hell yeah !"

"…Not helping, Minho-hyung."

"Guys, i don't wanna interrupt whatever y'all doing, but i feel like you should know we lost Hyunjin."

"What do you mean, we lost Hyunjin ??"

"Ouch—"

"—Binnie, we ain't even outside !"

"Well, obviously I meant Jisung and I since we were out getting groceries and, you know, actually doing something productive unlike your lazy ass--"

"Woah, woah, woah, what makes you say that ? For all you know I could have been doing something really productive—"

"Minho-hyung you’ve literally been staring at the wall for five hours and throwing aluminium balls at Jeongin for three."

"Jesus, Seungmin, why d’you have to make it sound like I’m a damn asshole—"

"Well maybe if you weren’t being a damn asshole, with your fucking peaches—"

"Guys, please, can’t we focus on what’s important ? Hyunjin is still—"

"Ouch—"

"…missing ! Seriously are we really gonna fight all beacause of fucking peaches ??"

Hyung, wait — ouch! — did you really just say bit—"

"Jeongin, back to sleep !"

"Anyways !! Hyung, back to me ! Can you at least promise me you’ll think about putting them in one of our songs ?"

"I— I’ll think about it, alright ?"

"Hey guys, I heard some noise— Ow, fuck !"

"Pretty please ?"

"Alright—"

"Jisung, did you just broke my china vase ??"

"Uhh…yeah ? Wait, why are there aluminum balls all over the floor ? And... why is Seungmin strangling Minho ?"

"I mean… fucking peaches, man."

"… Why do I even bother with you guys…"


	2. Reach Happiness, and Grab It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching the Easy M/V and thought of this. Don't ask why lol

« Okay, We’re gonna take it back onto the second verse, until the end of Changbin ’s rap. Get into position, everyone! »

Hearing the director yell, they rush to do as told, and soon the familiar music fills the room.

_« Ssak da dwijibeo nwasseunikka_

_Ijen jom yeorobge nolkka »_

_« Nal hyanghan honraneun jeollo ga_

_Dokhago dokhago godokhaessdeon siganeun_

_Geumina palleo ga_

_Baram ttara gada boni_

_Wonhan daero malhan daero da dwae ireohge_

_Swib doeneun iri eobsdaneun mal euisimseureowojyeo_

_Euisimbyeongi dodeo hogisimeul jageukhae, yo »_

_« Eopgo nollae Eomma mollae_

_Da eopgo nollae modu nollae »_

_« Yahaengseongiraseo bame nalladanyeo_

_Yahengseongiraseo bamedo gog jakeob_

_Mabeobeui seongeseo mabeobeul burigo_

_Maseongeui sorireul eodideun naeppumeo »_

As soon as the music stops, Felix's indignant shout can be heard loud and clear.

« YAH ! Which one of you fuckers just grabbed my butt !! »

The looks on both Jisung and Felix’s face are enough to send the rest in a frenzy of uncontrollable laughter, as Chan makes a poor attempt at concealing his giggles seeing his two younger members yelling at him and each other, each looking more outraged than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a wonderful evening/day/night !
> 
> (Sorry for any typos)
> 
> ✨Love,  
> Ana ❄️


End file.
